is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
The Main Character (Gabriel)
She is the main character in Gabriel Simon's story route. Her main love interest is Gabriel and her second love interest is Matt Ortega. The player chooses what her name will be throughout the story. Appearance The player has long brown hair and her eyes are covered from her long fringes. She has four outfits within Gabriel's story route. She is mostly seen in her work attire, a short sleeved white button up blouse, a knee length black pencil skirt and black high heels, her hair is usually tied in a bun. Her casual outfit which she's usually seen in Starlte with consists of a knee length plum purple dress with a dark purple jacket over it, she lets her hair down with with a beret in it in this ensemble. Her nightwear is a transparent pastel colored nightie which she can be seen in when she spends the night with Gabriel in a hotel room. She is last seen in a thin strapped royal red dress with white earring and a hair clip. Personality In the beginning of the story she was a newbie from New York who begins to work at Carter Corp. She meets her new boss Gabriel Simons and other of her co-workers. She was frequently involved in Gabriel's actions for being a serial romanticist and was also being sabotaged by Cassidy Sparke in the process who is very close to him in order to have Gabriel for herself. Despite Gabriel's faults, she accepted his apology and reconciles his relationship to her. She was usually seen as timid and innocent by her peers but could be confrontational to her peers like Gabriel, Cassidy and Lisa. Season 1 In chapter one on her first day of work her purse was stolen by Creep while she was walking, as she entered Carter Corp she was greeted by Lisa Parker who showed her to her new floor. She then met her new boss Gabriel and was instantly charmed by his charisma. He then showed her to her cubical where she met her new college Matt Ortega where they instantly became friends. After her first day Matt invited her to Starlite where Lisa would be and she accepted. As she was leaving work she ran into Gabriel in the elevator only to find out that he was going to Starlite too. They decide to walk there together and once they got there Gabriel asked her to dance with him shorty after and tells her she looks delicious during their dance. In chapter 2 she meets Colin Spencer for the first time after Gabriel had asked her out to lunch. Colin tells her that all new girls are required to bring baked goods for co-workers, not realizing that he was messing with her. During her lunch with Gabriel they established that they would be on a first name bassist and Gabriel showed some attraction to her when she had dessert. The next day she finds out that Colin was messing with her and decides to get revenge on him by putting salt on his brownie. He spits it out in disgust and she leaves with her triumph. In chapter 5 Gabriel tells her that he has to go on a business seminar with Cassidy much to her jealousy but he told her he would have preferred to go with her. The next day she sees a picture of Gabriel and Cassidy at a club from the seminar online much to her fury. Later on that night she, Lisa and Matt went to Starlite and after one too many drinks she sent a selfie of her dancing with a random man to Gabriel calming that she was having fun just like him. After she sent it she immediately regretted it and left the club in shame. The next day Lisa tells her that Gabriel was looking for her looking furious much to her horror. As she enters Gabriel's office he is immediately passive aggressive towards her and calls the file she and Matt worked on junk and yells at her that they are not friends and scolds her for being unprofessional. She leaves upset and encounters Ryan Carter for the first time in the elevator as he gives her his handkerchief upon seeing that she was crying. Which Lisa was shocked by after she had shown it to her later. Later on she receives a text from Gabriel asking if they can talk and go out for drinks. He told her about his father's disappearance and accompanies her home from the bar. After that they shared their first kiss in front of her apartment. After their first kiss they heard a car crash and Gabriel runs off to check on the people. The next day she wears a seductive outfit and Gabriel flirts with her in the break room and later texts her saying he's been thinking about her all day. Later on Cassidy called out the player on her outfit calling her unprofessional because of it and claimed that she knew about her's and Gabriel's relationship. Calming that Lisa told her about it. The player then confronted Lisa about telling Cassidy about her relationship with Gabriel much to Lisa's anger as she did no such thing. The next day she and Gabriel make out in his office and he then tells her that she's going on a businesses trip to San Francisco with him. In chapter 8 they realize that they accidentally only got 1 bed in the hotel room after they arrived to San Francisco much to their shock. But they later had sex for the first time in the hotel room because of it. Later on Gabriel sees Matt in her apartment much to his jealousy only for him to find out that Matt was watching her cat while she was away. In chapter 9 she attends one of Colin's concerts for the first time finds and finds a new admiration for him much to Matt's annoyance as she is unaware that he likes her. The next night she hears Cassidy giggling in Gabriel's office and sees her hugging him. As Cassidy left his office she insulted the player saying that Gabriel would never notice her, only to be shocked when the player shows her Ryan's handkerchief. As the player is about to leave, Gabriel hugs her from behind much to her dismay and then the 2 of them encounter Ryan Carter in the elevator. Ryan greets her and tells her to keep the handkerchief after she tries to give it back. When they leave the elevator Gabriel was jealous by their encounter and wondered why she had Ryan's handkerchief. Gabriel then tells her that he was comforting Cassidy because her brother had moved away and apologized for the way he had been acting. The next day she finds out that Cassidy hates her brother and both she and Gabriel were annoyed to she her openly flirting with him in the break room. She confronts Cassidy in the break room for lying to Gabriel and calls her unprofessional and finds out that Cassidy went through her computer to find out about her relationship with Gabriel. Cassidy then abuses her power and fires her. The player then runs to Gabriel's office and hooks up with him. The next day she apologized to Lisa for accusing her of backstabbing her which Lisa accepts. In chapter 10 Gabriel spends the night with the player in her apartment after their hook up and leaves to Boston the next day to go see his mother. Later on she and Gabriel go out to lunch only to have an argument over Cassidy. Gabriel claimed that she was a gossip after telling everyone Cassidy's secret about her brother only for her to call Gabriel out on being manipulated by her. She, Lisa and Matt eventually go out to Starlite where she sees Gabriel which upsets her. She eventually tells Matt about her relationship with him much to Matt's sadness. Matt comforts her and calls Gabriel out for breaking every woman he's ever been with's heart when Gabriel comes to check on her. Gabriel and Matt have a fistfight in the parking lot of Starlite which causes the player to faint due to shock. In chapter 11 she had awoken to texts from Matt and Gabriel checking on her to see if she was okay. After she forgives Gabriel they go out and end up making love in his apartment. The next morning they head to work together for the first time. Later on that night she receives a text from an anonymous sender that claims Gabriel isn't who he says he is. They then sent a picture of Gabriel and Cassidy making out in the parking garage much to her horror. In the good ending she confronts Gabriel about the picture and he apologizes for his past mistakes with Cassidy, telling her that he had a one night stand with Cassidy before he met the player which he regrets. She is unsure weather to believe him or not until Lisa confirms that the picture is over 3 months old the next day as the parking garage has been off limits. The player then confronts Cassidy showing her the picture and threatens to show it to her superiors if she doesn't leave her alone. Gabriel then surprised her with a date on a rooftop and told her that he loved her as they kiss. The bad ending takes place after she shows Gabriel the picture of him and Cassidy together and he refuses to acknowledge it or his past relationship with Cassidy yelling at her that it is none of her business much to her heartbreak. She leaves the building only to comforted by Matt who had sensed that something was wrong. The next day she sticks up to Cassidy and shows her the picture and threatens to blackmail her if she doesn't leave her and everyone else alone much to Matt's shock and happiness. Later on while she was leaving work Gabriel caught up with her outside and asked for forgiveness. She refuses and breaks up with him thinking that he could be toxic much to Gabriel's dismay. Allies *Gabriel Simons *Matt Ortega *Lisa Parker *Colin Spencer *Ryan Carter *Mark Leviels *Jenny Blake *Jake Stewart *Felipe Enemies *Cassidy Sparke *Creep Gallery Gabriel Simons/Gallery Matt Ortega/Gallery Walkthrough Gabriel Simons/Walkthrough Matt Ortega/Walkthrough (Gabriel) Trivia *She was the very first main character. *She's been in the least secret images than any other main character. *She is among the 8 original characters, but not an official as she is the main character with no portrait. *She was the first female and main character to be featured on a game's cover. *The outfit and hairstyle she wore on the previous cover is never seen in the game. Category:Characters Category:Carter Corp Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Gabriel Simons Category:Playable Characters Category:Colin Spencer Category:Matt Ortega Category:Originals Category:Antagonistic Category:Lisa Parker Category:Jenny Blake